Cayendo en la ducha
by Rinoax
Summary: Rumpelstilskin obtiene más de lo que esperaba cuando enseña a Bella acerca de una de las muchas comodidades modernas que hay en su casa.


**Fandom: Once Upon a time.**

**Pairing: Rumplestiltskin/Bella**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

**Sumario:** **Rumpelstilskin obtiene más de lo que esperaba cuando enseña a Bella acerca de una de las muchas comodidades modernas que hay en su casa.**

**NA/ Siguiente Shortfic al final he decidido llamar a esta serie de fics Momentos perdidos y cosas cotidianas. Secuela de Corazones desgarrados y Pozos, abrazos y encuentros.**

* * *

**Cayendo en la ducha. **

Rumpelstilskin observaba relajado desde el sofá, la caminata frenética que la nueva habitante de su casa estaba haciendo por todo el piso inferior. En pocas ocasiones la había visto perder los nervios, ni siquiera cuando la había tomado por sorpresa en el castillo oscuro con una de sus bromas. Cualquier mujer se habría vuelto loca y habría salido corriendo mientras chillaba escandalizada por su macabro humor pero ella, era distinta, era única. Ella pasó del nerviosismo a reír con sus bromas que muchos habrían considerado monstruosas. Sin duda, era su amor verdadero.

Suspiró con calma y con un poco de esfuerzo para no cargar su pierna dolida, se levantó del confortable asiento, esperando a que Bella volviera a pasar por ahí para intentar apaciguar su ansiedad sobre algo que todavía desconocía.

Lo murmullos se acercaron junto con sus delicados pasos y él se preparó para obstaculizar su camino. Casi había esperado que ella se chocará con su cuerpo pero ella se detuvo delante de él, lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus ropas no se rozasen.

Ella exhaló un gruñido desesperado y él la cogió suavemente de los hombros.

-No puedo -ella negó con su rostro y lo miró mientras él elevaba sus cejas para esperar una respuesta. -¿Seguro que no hay un lago por aquí cerca? -preguntó ella esperanzada.

-No pero hay un mar...

-Aquí los mares no son privados. Están llenos de pescadores y lugareños.

-¿Y que hay de malo en ello?-ella se revolvió nerviosa entre sus brazos y se mantuvo en silencio. -No tienes que temer nada Bella.

-No es eso. -ella se deshizo de su agarre ofendida y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. -E-es que...¡apesto!-refunfuñó ella sacudiendo sus brazos mientras los ojos de Rumpelstilskin se abrían por la sorpresa. -Hace casi cuatro días que he salido de ese sitio y no he encontrado ningún lugar en el que pueda asearme.

-Bella...-la llamó para intentar atraer su atención sin mucho éxito.

-¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevo sin un baño? ¡Más de veintiocho años!-cortó indignada mientras se volvía a mover con impaciencia, dándole la espalda para empezar a andar de un lado a otro.

-Puedes...

-¡Solo me dejaban usar un cubo de agua helada y algo que llamaban esponja!-volvió a interrumpir mientras se daba la vuelta. Él suspiró y con cuidado, la agarró del brazo para atraerla hacía él.

-¿Porque no has probado la ducha?-ella se mantuvo en silencio, con el entrecejo fruncido como si estuviera intentando ubicar en su mente al objeto al que se refería.

-¿La ducha?-preguntó ella confusa. Él asintió y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Con lo curiosa que eres, pensaba que ya lo habrías descubierto.-deslizó su mano por su brazo y tras juguetear con sus dedos, acabó tomándola de la mano. -Ven, esto te va a encantar. Tiene bañera incluida.

Rumpelstilskin la condujo hasta el piso de arriba y tras pasar unas cuantas puertas cerradas, abrió una, dejando ver a los ojos de Bella una habitación totalmente diferente a todo lo que había visto en su vida. Ella soltó su mano y a tientas empezó a adentrarse en la habitación, inspeccionando con cuidado todo lo que le habían privado en este mundo.

Bella pasó sus manos sobre el mármol de la bañera y con sus ojos observó todo lo que estaba unido a aquella pieza, estudiándola con cautela como si se tratase de un dragón dormido.

-Fascinante.-susurró ella mientas él se paraba a sus espaldas.

-Esto es mejor que un lago.-murmuró en el oído de Bella mientras acariciaba la piel con sus labios, y notó como un escalofrío hizo temblar el cuerpo de su amada.

Rumpelstilskin la rodeó con sus brazos en un intento de calmar aquellos involuntarios espasmos.

-¿Como funciona? -preguntó ella acomodándose en su cuerpo como si fuera un gato perezoso.

-Es simple, hay que tapar el agujero con el tapón y girar la manivela del grifo hasta que el agua este a tu gusto.-explicó señalando cada uno de los objetos que mencionaba. -Luego te metes, te relajas, te lavas con jabón y ya no apestarás más.-comentó él con ánimo mientras Bella camuflaba una risa.

Bella se dio la vuelta e intentó hacer un vano intento de enfado, que acabó en una extraña y adorable mueca cuando contuvo el aire y su risa entre sus mofletes hinchados. Rumpelstilskin inclinó su rostro hacia un lado con una alegre elegancia y ella dejó escapar el aire de su boca en un suspiro.

-¿Podré salir luego? -preguntó con una voz suave pero segura.

-No eres una prisionera. Nunca lo has sido Bella.

-Oh, ¿y dormir una semana en una mazmorra no cuenta? -preguntó ella con sarcasmo. Él apretó sus labios y elevó sus cejas aparentando indiferencia.

-¿Era parte de la visita al castillo?

-O eso, o desconfiabas de mi a pesar de que te di mi palabra.

-Es normal que desconfiara de ti, eras una joven valiente e ingenua que se sacrificaba ante un monstruo para salvar a unos desagradecidos.-comentó él intentando no mostrar rabia ante sus últimas palabras. Debía de haber condenado a aquel reino cuando repudiaron la vuelta de su Bella pero su propio amor por ella, lo detuvo con facilidad, como si hubiese estado amaestrado por aquel sentimiento.

Ella dejó escapar un murmullo de su garganta y empezó a empujar su cuerpo con su mano hacia afuera de la habitación. Un gesto con el que estaba intentando no sentirse repelido ya que había dejado escapar algo por lo que ella todavía estaba dolida. El rechazo de su padre y como él la había dejado a merced de las uñas de la reina sin saberlo.

-Bueno...al menos cobraste tu venganza. -él siseó el aire entre sus dientes al escuchar el tono dolido de ella. Pero no iba a disculparse por algo de lo que no se arrepentía.

-No pude evitarlo. Se que no es de tu agrado pero, si la primera vez que lo hizo me rompió en pedazos, arrebatarme lo único que me quedaba de ti hizo que el dolor fuese incontenible.

-Lo entiendo.-susurró ella. -Se porque lo hiciste. -ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos y el cerró los ojos.

-Estarás segura cuando salgas. Si algo te incomoda lo sabré. -aseguró él. Besó su mejilla y con un par de sonrisas cómplices, la dejó para que se divirtiera con la nueva experiencia de "tomar un baño" todo el tiempo quisiera.

* * *

O.O

* * *

Rumpelstilskin cerró la puerta tras de sí despacio, intentando no darse la vuelta para volver a entrar y asegurarse de que estaría bien. Soltó la mano del picaporte con desgana, sabía que tenía que dejarla hacer sola las cosas que normalmente habría hecho por si misma pero, la inquietud no dejaba de invadirlo. No quería separarse de ella, no después de todo lo que había sucedido pero necesitaba su espacio para adaptarse al mundo de nuevo.

Frustrado, se llevó una mano a la frente y la restregó con violencia por su piel hasta soltarla. Debía de haberse detenido a explicarle más el funcionamiento de la ducha, preguntarle si lo había entendido o si necesitaba ayuda pero, el estar ahí con ella por demasiado tiempo, era como una afrenta a su delicada intimidad. Una que probablemente no había sido respetada en aquel sótano del hospital. Estaba seguro de que Regina se había encargado de ello y ahora, él tenía el deber de restaurarla.

Bufó el aire que tenía contenido entre sus pulmones y comenzó a alejarse de la puerta del baño, intentando no dar bocanadas ruidosas por sus nervios. Debía alejarse para dejarla tener su espacio y su merecida libertad. No necesitaba que un diablillo desequilibrado le recordase tiempos de servidumbre con su continua presencia. Aun así esos pensamientos no apaciguaban su preocupación por que le pasase algo, al fin de cuentas, era un artilugio nuevo para ella y podría hacerse daño, resbalarse, romperse algo y ahogarse en un mar de agua y espuma.

Sus pasos se detuvieron y apretó con fuerza su bastón hasta que terminó marcando su piel humana. Giró su rostro y echó un último vistazo hacía la puerta. Tragó con fuerza al no oír nada, preguntándose si todavía ella seguía estudiando con ojos curiosos la ducha. Quizás debería preguntar si necesitaba algo. Claro está, de una forma inocente y no como sí estuviera perdiendo la cabeza por la preocupación de volver a perderla.

Resopló temblorosamente y sacudió la cabeza. A pesar de que fuera una continua condena para él, la libertad de Bella era más importante que su maldita obsesión.

Ella iba a estar bien, ya que no era tan delicada como aparentaba y lo sabía, lo había visto cientos de veces en su castillo y la adoraba por ello.

Escuchó el agua correr y una feliz risilla proveniente de Bella y sus ojos se cerraron por el deleite de aquel sonido. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Echó un último vistazo a la puerta y comenzó a dirigirse hacía el piso de abajo para preparar un suculento desayuno, a la dueña de su resquebrajada alma.

* * *

O.O

* * *

Bella observó como el chorro de agua caía del grifo sorprendida. Los avances en la distribución del agua de aquel mundo, eran una maravilla. Antes para tener una tina con agua, requeriría mucho esfuerzo por parte de las doncellas, ya que tenían que ir a buscar el agua al río y luego calentarla en el fuego. Ahora solo con girar aquel trozo de metal, era suficiente.

Observó la habitación llena de piedras azules y blancas, distinguiendo varias estanterías con raros utensilios que no había visto nunca. Estaban llenas de frascos con dibujos y sin ellos, pero aun así, no podía distinguir lo que contenían. Empezó a cogerlos uno a uno, descubriendo nuevos olores, unos embriagantes y otros nauseabundos. Dejo con más fuerza de la que debía los que no la agradaban, ya que la sensación del peso era confusa o simplemente, aquellas estanterías eran débiles y echó al agua un chorro de los que mas le gustaban.

Empezó a ver como en unos segundos, el agua se cubría con espuma como si fuera cosa de magia. Extendió un dedo y una de las transparentes burbujas, explotó al contacto, salpicando levemente sus ojos mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma instintiva echándose hacia atrás.

Bella chocó contra la pared pero valientemente, volvió a dar un paso adelante para hacer frente a aquellas burbujas. Tomó un puñado en su mano y las observó detenidamente hasta que poco a poco, empezaron a desaparecer por si solas, dejando su mano mojada en el proceso.

Bajó la manivela que controlaba el agua y tras tantear la temperatura con su mano, se desprendió de las prendas que la cubrían y se metió con cuidado en la bañera. En cuanto el agua cubrió su cuerpo sintió todos sus músculos relajándose. No pudo evitar que su garganta emitiera un gemido placentero y que sus ojos se cerraran. La comodidad que la embargaba era divina y fácilmente, podría llegar a estarse horas con la piel sumergida.

Minutos después abrió los ojos con pereza, escuchando el sonido distante de la tetera en la cocina y esbozó una sonrisa. Por mucho que le gustasen aquellas relajantes y divertidas burbujas, ahora mismo preferiría que él estuviese con ella. Sabía que estaba guardando las distancias, tratándola con cautela para dejarla que se adaptara, era algo que agradecía pero, quería descubrir las cosas estando con él. Su presencia la hacía sentir segura.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se sentó en la bañera mientras las burbujas se pegaban a su cuerpo para danzar a su alrededor. Alargó la mano hacía la pieza de metal con agujeros que él había llamado ducha y la observó con detenimiento, al igual que todas las uniones que tenía.

Subió la manivela y observó la ducha con sus ojos expectantes. Esperó con paciencia y tras unos minutos de espera, frunció el entrecejo ante el fallo de funcionamiento de aquella ducha. Empezó a toquetear todo lo que unía a la ducha mientras la mantenía en frente suya para observar algún cambio.

Giró la manivela de un lado a otro, subiéndola y bajándola sin tregua, frustrada porque no encontraba la manera de hacer funcionar a la ducha. Pero no iba a darse por vencida y tras inspeccionar de nuevo el gran objeto de metal del que salían todas las uniones, encontró algo redondo que parecía suelto. Lo bajó con un dedo y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la ducha escupió el agua helada con violencia en frente de su cara, obligándola a soltar el objeto mientras ella se echaba hacía atrás y se sumergía bajo las burbujas para protegerse del frío y del ataque de aquel infernal objeto.

Cuando volvió a la superficie, observó a la ducha moviéndose como si fuera una serpiente en aquel suelo colorido, mientras lo encharcaba todo con el veneno que salía de entre sus fauces sin control. Nerviosa, intentó coger la ducha pero se deslizaba de entre sus manos y empezó a buscar el modo de detener aquel condenado objeto.

-¡Bella!-la nombrada miró al hombre entrando por la puerta desesperado y antes de poder advertirle del peligro de aquella bestia de agua, Rumpelstilskin acabó mojado hasta el cuello.

Rumpelstilskin apretó sus mandíbulas, siseando por él frío pero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, asemejándose a un príncipe de reluciente armadura, sometió a la ducha pisándola con su zapato. Segundos después, se acerco al botón que ella había bajado y lo devolvió a su sitio, amansando al objeto y la corriente de agua que escupía.

Él diablillo se dio la vuelta con rapidez con intenciones de mirarla, pero gracias al río que había bajo sus pies, la goma de sus zapatos resbaló y acabó abalanzándose hacía la bañera y contra Bella. La mitad de su cuerpo acabo sumergiéndose en la bañera mientras su boca probaba el sabor de la mezcla de burbujas que había por encima, pero rápidamente su rostro se elevó y su torso acabó en brazos de ella.

Bella apretó sus labios, intentando no reírse por la mirada estupefacta que él tenía mientras apartaba el pelo que chorreaba de la cara de Rumpelstilskin.

-¿Estas bien?.-murmuró ella acariciando las mejillas del anonadado hombre. Él asintió, puso sus manos en el borde de la bañera y con una mueca de dolor, se levantó con cuidado mientras sus telas lloraban hacía el suelo por el agua que las había mojado.

Rumpelstilskin carraspeó su garganta en un intento de recobrar la compostura y volvió a mirarla. Estaba segura de que estaba inspeccionado su cuerpo visible por si encontraba alguna herida.

-Gracias.-susurró ella ladeando su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa y él detuvo su frenética búsqueda para detenerse en sus ojos.

-No ha sido nada.-respondió él, sacudiendo sus brazos para restarle importancia al asunto. -Si todo está bien, te dejo. Tengo que...que seguir preparando el desayuno.

Rumpelstilskin cogió su bastón con intenciones de irse pero volvió su rostro para mirarla, para cerciorándose de que estaba sana y salva. Dejó escapar un suspiro y comenzó a darse la vuelta para salir de la habitación pero Bella, lo detuvo agarrando su corbata ente sus manos.

Él la miro confuso y ella tiró de su corbata, obligándolo a bajar hasta su altura.

-Quédate.-el ladeó su rostro y abrió su boca con intenciones de replicar pero ella lo detuvo con un dedo en sus labios. -Creo que necesito un poco de ayuda con esto.-susurró ella mientras apuntaba a la ducha. Ella sonrió y él asintió con el rostro.

Bella lo atrajo hacía ella y él no puso resistencia. Sus labios se encontraron y delicadamente, empezaron a corresponderse mutuamente, adorando cada calambre que sus cuerpos recibían con aquel simple contacto entre ellos.

Sin romper el beso, Rumpelstilskin se deshizo de su chaqueta, dejándola caer en alguna parte de la bañera y tomó sus mejillas, disfrutando embelesado tanto como ella, mientras las burbujas de jabón acabaron flotando por el aire para hacerlos compañía en aquella aventura contra las duchas.

Fin

* * *

**NA/: Siempre acabo azucarando las cosas...no tengo remedio. Espero que os haya gustado y que si tenéis tiempo, dejéis vuestras opiniones por aquí. Un saludo. **


End file.
